


Mixed Emotions

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Memories, Mixtape, Music, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: So I just finished my first year of college (except for finishing one last project but I don't care right now) and I was feeling angsty so I listened to some music and this happened. I don't have actual playlists for this specifically, but I do have an SNS master playlist on Spotify (sweetvampyre) if anyone is interested. I would recommend using YouTube or Spotify or whatever music app you use to listen to the songs as they come up. It's complicated, I know, but it's worth it. Also Time-Bomb definitely isn't one of my favorite songs or anything hahahaha... Just read it, okay?





	Mixed Emotions

Sasuke stood alone, leaning against the large oak tree near Konoha's main gate. It was still dark, and the usually bustling streets were empty. He let his eyes wander, recalling bits of memories as they roamed. How enthusiastic Naruto had been about Team Seven’s first real mission, for instance. And the numerous fights chasing each other through the streets. 

It had been hard for him to leave the village five years ago, but now it felt impossible. But he knew it was for the best. For the sake of the village, he told himself. If he stayed, he would just cause more trouble for everyone, even if it meant sacrificing his own desires. Naruto had earned the right to live his dreams, he hadn't.

“This must have been how you felt, Itachi,” he murmured. A gentle breeze seemed to agree with that thought.

The sun was beginning to rise, and Sasuke knew he had to get going if he wanted to be gone by the time people woke up. He sighed deeply, reaching into his backpack and taking out a small package. After smoothing the edge of a piece of tape, he tucked it into a hollow in the big tree and walked out through the gate. 

“Goodbye, Konoha. This time, I mean it,” he said to the empty road ahead, a sad smile on his face.

On the package he had left was a note with a single word: usaratonkachi. Within the package was a mixtape--a CD, really. 

_Leave Out All the Rest - Linkin Park_  
Monsoon - Tokio Hotel  
Never Be the Same - Red  
Hate Me - Blue October  
Beautiful Pain - Andy Black  
Demons - Imagine Dragons  
It Has Begun - Starset  
Still Breathing - Green Day  
In Your Shadow I Can Shine - Tokio Hotel  
Time-Bomb - All Time Low 

Five days later, Sasuke was resting in the shade of a large willow tree during the heat of midday when a small frog hopped toward his right foot and croaked. He ignored the amphibian and attempted to get some sleep, but his new friend was very persistent. 

“Shoo. I'm trying to sleep, frog.”

“Ribbit.”

“Shoo!”

“Ribbit.”

“Fuck off.”

_“Ribbit.”_

“Fine, you can stay, but only if you shut up.”

“Ribbit ribbit,” declared the frog, which then proceeded to cough up a Walkman and hop away.

“They still make these?” Sasuke asked, surprised and a bit disgusted, as the Walkman was now covered in frog slobber. Yuck. 

He wiped it off as best he could with some leaves, only then noticing that there was a CD inside. Curious, he plugged in his headphones and pressed play.

_Time-Bomb - All Time Low_  
Time After Time - Quietdrive  
How to Save a Life - The Fray  
All of Me - John Legend  
Damned if I Do Ya - All Time Low  
Be My Escape - Relient K  
Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk  
Come Home - OneRepublic 

Fighting back tears as the last song ended, Sasuke began to pack up his things. A tanned hand reached down to help him. The moment he saw blue eyes, Sasuke couldn't hold it back any longer.

One year later, the tuxedo-clad pair stepped out onto the dance floor hand in hand as Time-Bomb began to play.


End file.
